


Mc YouTuber one shots

by Nines_Jameson (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nines_Jameson
Summary: Read tags, and story summaries. Just little ideas I have that don't warrant a full story. Each story will have tags and warnings if need be
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

So here's the preface. It's going to be short stories, maybe some might end up being 2 or 3 chapters max. Anyways I'll take requests and such too!

Enjoy


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: death mentioned
> 
> Characters: Dream • BadBoyHalo  
> Dream is an ex-Watcher. He still retains some magic and looks from them. But when push comes to shove, and long work hours leave him exhausted, not every secret can be contained.

Dream hummed softly as he shrugged on his usual bright green hoodie. He wiggled his hands through the sleeve, and a small twinge of pain reminded him of how long he had been keeping his wings tucked close to himself. 

He had been out competing with Sapnap, George, and Bad in some other game that George had come up with earlier in the week. He had been running around all day, getting in scuffles and chasing his friends through the trees. Just another day with his friends. Except it wasn't.

Dream had learned illusion magic as a Watcher, and he had prioritized it one leaving. Namely to hide his wings, anything else was much easier to hide. Eyes? Colored contacts and his famous mask. Even then the deep crimson that tinted them wasn't nearly as unusual as having a winged friend. The last several days had been pretty busy for all of them. 

A mixture of working on some small bases for building competitions, manhunt games, and other silly things they had come up with left little time for rest outside of sleeping. Which even that sometimes was being intruded upon. 

And most importantly, it had left little time for him to recover from the constant use of magic. His whole body was starting to feel the strain, so he had finally relented and dropped the illusion. Forcing him to tuck his massive grey and black wings into his hoodie. Which was about as comfortable as it sounded. 

He turned and opened his bedroom door just to find himself face to face with Bad Boy Halo. 

"Hi Dream!" He grinned, his little horns peaking through his friends hair. His tail wagging a bit behind him.

He forced a small smile, "Hey Bad, you ready for Death Swap?"

Bad grinned and nodded, "I'm so going to beat you! I have an amazing idea." 

Dream laughed as he made his way past his friend With a shake of his head, "You say that every time" 

Bad huffed behind him as he followed his taller friend, "But this time it's true!"

Dream shrugged a simple answer as they started to set up.

They spent a bit goofing off before the actual game started, before Bad finally finished setting it up.

"Ok ready? 3. . .2. . .1 go!" Bad yelled before immediately running off.

Dream rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. He began working on retrieving his own materials, before setting up a simple trap. He listened to Bad boast about a trap he'd be able to set up shortly on their communicator, as well as him constantly insisting "this one will do it!". (They didn't).

The day had grown bright, and the sun was hot, he was almost certain Bad wasn't anywhere close enough to see him, so he slipped off his hoodie and tied it around his waist. With a contented sigh he stretched the dark wings behind him. It felt good after they had been cramped for a few hours on end. He glanced at his communicator. They were almost going to swap, the timer was counting down. He watched as it reached zero and he was free falling. Startled by the sudden drop his wings beat rapidly, regaining his steadiness in the air. He glanced around and noticed that the giant tower of dirt above a lava pit wasn't too far from where he'd just been. He heard a dramatic cry over their comms.

"Oh come on! How did you not die!" Bad protested, "It was fool proof!".

Dream gave a nervous laugh as he brought himself to the top of the tower, "guess I'm just that lucky then?"

Bad snorted, "yeah ok you muffin. You had to have like a million buckets of water." 

The pair laughed and they continued their game back and forth.

Dream was smiling to himself, mining some wood to set up his next trap when he heard what sounded like an Enderman teleport behind him. Turning to look he heard an excited squeal. Instead of a dark and tall monster, there was a dark and short Bad.

He gasped loudly and put this hand on his face, tail wagging behind him, "You have wings?!" He darted over.

Dream blanched, worried what his friend would say. Would he understand why? Would he ask what he had to do to get them?

Dream tensed when he felt his friend's hand barely touch the feathers, before he asked, "Can I touch them?" He looked at Dream wide eyed and hopeful.

He seemed so excited, who was he to deny him? He shrugged a simple _yeah_. And Halo squealed again. Gently running his fingers over the feathers as though they were more delicate than glass.

"They're so cool! And pretty! Since even when did you have these?!" Bad asked curiously.

Dream rubbed the back of his neck, turning to face the shorter male, and pulled his wings closer, "I've uh. . . Had them for a while I guess? Not too long before I met you guys." He admitted.

Bad was shocked, "how did you hide them for so long? They're so pretty! And big?"

"Magic."

"You have magic! Show me show me pleeaaassseeee".

Dream laughed a bit, "I. . I dunno if I can really do anything fancy. It's really basic stuff."

Bad rocked on his heels and threw his hands in the air, knocking his own hoodie off his head, "I don't care! I think it's awesome you can do it at all!" 

Dream flushed at the praise a bit, chuckling nervously, "what do you - do you wanna see?"

The other thought for a long minute before beaming with an idea, "can you make this flower vanish?" He held up a poppy to Dream.

He hesitated, he already felt drained from using magic for so long, but he gave in. The excitement and amazing on Bad's face as he made the flower seem to vanish was worth the extra toll. 

Needles to say, they didn't finish their game, but it was still a plenty eventful and enjoyable day. 


	3. Hermitcraft?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream still has a habit of watching servers from growing up. One managed to catch his eye. 
> 
> Content Warning: none
> 
> This will be a 3pt story! Also got a beta reader for this one!

Dream frowned slightly seeing a small server pop up with an extreme spike in the use of magic. It caught his attention for a moment, but he shrugged it off. He leaned back in his bed as he glanced through a few domains that he had a connection with still. Most servers he had lost the ability to cross into after he had run away from the Watchers. But, a few servers remained untainted by the powerful beings hands. Including his own. 

Normally a sudden increase in magic temporarily wasn't a big deal. It was pretty common to see around a big update, a server gaining or losing a member. Or of course, an admin needing to step in and influence the world. They were abnormal sure, but nothing to be concerned about. 

However, over the next few days, it continued to raise and fall dramatic amounts. He was trying to figure out what the server was, when his friend, George, walked in startling him.

"Hey dude!"

"George!" Dream hissed annoyed, more so that he had accidentally reset the last several lines of code to open the server.

George winced at the harsh tone from his winged friend, who was currently hunched over a command centre, with his hair messy, and his hoodie rumpled.

"Sorry Dream," he shrugged coming in and settled into the chair next to him, "You never showed up to play with us today, and nobody has seen you. Plus you've barely even come downstairs today. I've barely seen you _ and we live together _ ."

Dream sighed softly and moved the glowing window to the side. Galactic, his natural language, flashed across the screen. Although George was right, he had holed himself in trying to solve this. 

About a year ago, when he and George moved in together, he had come clean on what he was. Well used to be. He was a "Watcher" a being that wasn't quite human. They were able to easily travel between servers, and dimensions. Most originated from either the Nether, or End. The first ones. These things would help guide servers to updates, or create them. Of course there were other powerful beings like them, who also had the ability to create world's, but Dream had never explained it.

George glanced at the cryptic screen, symbols rolling and shifting across the screen, sometimes in a fluid motion, and sometimes flashing rapidly. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Is this what you've been working on?" 

Dream nodded, brushing some blonde strands from his face, "This server, it's seen a huge influence of magic. And I can't pinpoint why. It doesn't seem to be the admin, and it's not a Watchers doing either."

"How do you know?" George started to ask but a cold glare from his friend was the only response he got, "r.. Right."

Dream sighed putting his head in his hands, "It's just weird. It's rare for so much of a server to be coded in Galactic. Something's really wrong."

"Could I help?" George offered.

"Help? M.. Maybe? Do you know Galatic?" Dream raised an eyebrow.

"A little? I know a bit, why?"

"You get to play translator with me."

"What?" George furrowed his brow at the request.

Dream had pulled the single glowing panel into three, "it's constantly shifting, but this seems static?" He was talking to himself more than to George.

He moved one that wasn't shifting it's images towards George, "This is a message. I need to figure out what's going on with the admin, but I need to dig for it. Could you translate this?"

George hesitated, he wasn't fluent in his friends language, but if it would help, and it meant he got some time with him, then he'd do it. He looked over the screen

ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ᔑ⚍ꖎℸ ̣ , ╎ℸ ̣ 'ᓭ 𝙹リꖎ|| ⋮⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ʖᒷ⊣⚍リ.

∴⍑||? ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸╎↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ↸𝙹?

||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹ꖌ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ᒲᒷ, ᓭ𝙹 ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ᒲ|| ℸ ̣ ⚍∷リ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᒷ⍊ᒷ∷||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ||𝙹⚍

Dream relaxed a bit, one less thing he had to worry about. He managed to force the server to retrieve the member list and pulled that to the side. The main panel was the magic used in the last week. 

リ!¡ᓵ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ - ℸ ̣ ᒷꖎᒷ!¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ

n!¡ᓵ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ - ᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリᓭ╎𝙹リ

n!¡ᓵ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ - ᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ᓭ⚍ᓭ!¡ᒷリᓭ╎𝙹リ

n!¡ᓵ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ - !¡ꖎᔑ||ᒷ∷ !¡ᒷ∷ᒲᔑリᒷリℸ ̣ ᔑ⎓ꖌ

The list continued, a mix of suspension, and permanently afk players. At least that's what it appeared to show in the code. He set it aside and pulled up the member list, this one thankfully in English. Two things immediately caught his eye.

First, there was no admin showing. Well there was, but it was bugged, and showed that the player no longer existed. That couldn't be right, without an admin, magic wasn't possible, nor an ongoing server stable enough to support players.

Something was deeply wrong, and codes weren't going to answer it, he looked at the name above the member list.

"George."

His friend glanced up, "hm?"

"We're going to Hermitcraft." 


	4. Danger (Hermitcraft pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this might be a bit longer than I initially planned but hopefully you guys still like it!
> 
> Content Warning: swearing
> 
> This is also inspired by Doctor Sirens Snapshot AU! I highly recommend checking her out on YT

Dream held George steady as the swirling purple aura faded from around the pair. George would be lying if he says he was anywhere near used to teleportation. As he had argued once it _ is _ different from using Ender Pearls, even if the magic behind it was identical. Dream silently slid the pale smiling hand made mask over his face. It was an odd look, and creepy. There was something unsettling about just seeing a literal painted smile looking back that didn't change or falter.

Something about Dream, when he pulled the hood up, and was just quiet, it created an eerily cold presence to him. Like a silent threat of a killer pricking at the back of your neck. He pushed that thought away though, in no right mind was Dream dangerous to him. Dream was a protector, not a killer.

The pair glanced around as Dream retrieved a torch from his inventory, he held up the warm dancing light, harsh shadows scattering and fleeing from the firelight. They were underground somewhere, though judging by the dirt ahead, and faint light, they weren't terribly deep down, thankfully. As he was studying the mine they had spawned in, Dream pulled up a white panel on his arm. Silently scrolling through some information, most likely about this server. A small thought came back of  _ how on Earth can he see through that thing _ , and yet the smiling face studied the panel. 

_ Hermitcraft _ Dream had called it, saying it had a little over two dozen members, all active, and all well experienced. Each "player" was unique, and some weren't even quite the normal human to his understanding. Ranging from your average builder, to well a living slime humanoid. All of the "hermits" as he had called them, had their own skills and ideas they brought to this world. Which all came together when they played on the server. But something had happened, what that something was? George had no idea, Dream had merely been vague and unwilling to share on that. 

Dream frowned a bit looking over the server list. Just as before, it seemed bugged, names shuffling and some appearing as though AFK, despite the information the server was pinging back, and just as before, there seemed to be an admin. But that was bugged too, the admin had no abilities or control. It wasn't who or what they were, but instead just some letters tacked to the beginning of their name. He scrolled through the list. 

"We need to find someone named," he paused to check, "Stressmonster. She's one of four names that seem unaffected by this. So I'm assuming whatever's going on, hasn't affected her… In the same way. Hopefully." (George really didn't like how unconfident Dream sounded)

Dream's voice was muffled slightly by the cold mask, but he didn't mind. In fact he felt more comfortable like this if anything, he was anonymous, and nobody here would know who, or hopefully  _ what _ he was. 

They spent some time picking their way through the cavern, which led into a mineshaft, before finally spitting the pair to the outside world on the outskirts of a jungle biome. Above them was a small home, a starter base it seemed, carved into the hill side. It seemed to faintly resemble a face, perhaps that of the owner's. 

Every one of Dreams senses was on high alert, whatever was happening could just as easily hurt him if he wasn't careful, or worse, George. He had his sword sheathed on his hip, and he pulled his hoodie up over his hair as they stepped into the open. The bright green slightly blending with the vibrant and lush forest, even if a large portion of it had been removed. A massive building towered above them a few hundred blocks away. It looked nearly complete, giant wrench shaped structures proudly standing above the ground, with a huge overgrown and dilapidated tower in the center. The sun blazed above them warm and bright in the mid day sky.

A voice stopped the two in their tracks. Without hesitation Dream pulled George close against him and dropped to the ground. He used one wing to cover/shield him against whoever was passing. He strained to pick up on the passing conversation, peering over the small mound of dirt that was in front of them. 

" - have to keep a look out, you never know where one could be." The voice was deep, and seemed to be heavy with a German accent. 

A second softer male voice came in reply, "I. . . I know Doc, he took Jellie." The second seemed upset at the loss of this Jellie. 

Dream frowned watching carefully as the conversational strangers approached, though his mask hid his expression. The German one, Doc, he assumed replied.

"Hey, don't worry, she'll be ok, I'm sure he still will take care of her." He said in a soothing tone, this time easier to hear. 

A small sniffle came from the other, and he could finally see them approaching. The first was tall, probably around Dream's height, if not a bit taller. His skin was a deep green, and his dark hair fell around mismatched eyes. Silver mechanical pieces glinted back under the sunlight, and a white lab coat hung loosely off the man's tall frame. The other was about 6 or 7 inches shorter than the first. A suit that looked like it was ripped from someone's early morning Saturday cartoons was donned on him. Brown fluffy hair looked unkempt and messy on him, he had his hands in his stripped suit pants pockets. His green eyes looked sad, if he was closer Dream would almost guess he had been crying. 

George shifted underneath his wing and peaked his head up, only to be shoved back down immediately. He hissed in annoyance at the action, and Dream winced, ducking back down, turning to George.

"What?" Dream whispered angrily.

George was probably trying you to judge his expression because he took a second to reply, "who's out there? I wanted to see!" 

Dream looked over again, barely peaking his hooded head out for a minute, "Two guys, one looks. . . Less than human, and the other like a cartoon mayor. Just hush!"

George looked like he was about to protest, but as the two strangers came closer, he kept his mouth shut.

Dream slightly propped himself up on his elbows, the two men had stopped a few feet away. Just in front of the nearest wrench building, halting under it's shade. The shorter of the two looked up, and spoke.

"I wonder if any of us will ever finish our base." He sounded. .. Sad.

Doc put a hand on his shoulder gently patting him, "Don't think like that Scar, this will all be fixed, we can bring things back to normal right? Gotta think positive."

The second, Scar, nodded with a sigh leaning against the building. After listening Dream took a chance, folding his wings behind him, letting George free, he brought himself to his knees, "If it's safe I'll give you a signal." His small notice was barely audible before he easily vaulted over the mound and approached the pairing. 

Both instantly were hostile. The one named Doc quickly drew his sword and pointed it towards Dream, his voice bristling with malice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snarled, the dark glinting sword told him it was netherite. 

Dream put his hands up casually, and he kept his tone even, "I mean no trouble buddy, let's just drop the weapon and talk."

The hybrid didn't budge, his grip tightened on his sword, "Why should I believe you aren't one of  _ them?" _

Dream paused, this could be a chance to gain some information on what was happening, "Them? Like hostile players?" He asked casually.

Apparently the wrong words as Doc stepped closer, Scar behind him seemed ready to draw a weapon if needed, "don't play dumb  _ buddy."  _ Doc spat, "you know exactly what I'm talking about, and that's why you're hiding your face isn't it?"

Dream held his ground, he waved his hands in the air, briefly holding up three fingers, his fore finger, middle and thumb, "I have my reasons for the mask. But I can promise you I don't mean harm." 

Doc was close enough, that if he wanted he could plunge the sword straight through Dream, but he didn't, yet. Thankfully George emerged as Dream lowered his hands putting them in his pockets. He put a hand on Dream's arm, glancing at them. But Doc wasn't having it and he narrowed his two mismatched eyes at them. The red robotic one just as hateful as his natural brown one, he studied George for a moment, hesitation evident in his expression, but he didn't lower the sword for an extra heartbeat or two.

Scar spoke quietly behind his protector, "Doc, look at his face… his hands. He isn't an npc. He isn't a hermit. I - I don't think he's gotten to them yet."

Doc glared between the two for an extra moment, before finally sheathing his sword, and Dream let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"How did you get here? And who the hell are you two?" His tone still wasn't inviting, even if he dropped the sword.

George spoke up, "I'm George, and this is Dream. And you're right, we're not hermits. We aren't from this server."

Scar tilted his head, "then how did you get here? X doesn't have…" doc shut him up with a glare.

Dream sighed softly underneath the cover, honesty was the best policy. And on this server, possibly his life as well, "I brought us here. I'm not an admin, but I can travel between a few domains. I… I saw something went haywire here a few days ago. So I brought myself, and my friend George to investigate."

"And what makes you think you can do anything?" Doc frowned.

A leap of faith was all he had, he opened his hand, palm up with a dark brooch in it. It was made of Bedrock, and a deep violet bled from the carved symbol in it, "because I am a Watcher."


	5. Can't we just talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: character death, blood, swearing.
> 
> Do I look like the kind of man who dies?

Dream picked his way through the underbrush, cursing the jungles thick foliage as he kept his dark wings close against himself. Even so the occasional stray branch or vine would inevitably catch a few feathers. Earning a few swears and a few rumpled feathers. He finally reached a clearing and tilted his head. A little ways ahead, where the dense jungle finally gave way to a river and then across that, a plains, was a group of people. "NPC's" Doc had called them. Players who were altered, who were given items and powers they shouldn't have. Among the trio was a very short man. Who was probably at least a foot shorter than Dream. If not more.

He stood, sliding the mask back into place, he had moved it in the deep humidity of the jungle to the side, but it fell back into place where it belonged. He emerged from the woods, sword sheathed as he made his way towards them. The short man, Grian, was the ring leader of everything that had taken over this server. One in a suit with a red tie and blue eyes spotted him. The tall suited man glared and said something he couldn't hear. All three humanoids turned to face Dream. Perhaps a fight was in order. But, he _ had _ promised George he would try speaking with them first.  _ Information Dream, if we can learn more it gives us an upper hand! _

He approached, crossing the small bridge that arched over the small river, "Ah well aren't you just the people I'm looking for." He called loud enough for them to hear.

The tallest (and nicest dressed one. His name was Mumbo. What kind of name is that?) turned to him with red electricity sparking between his fingers. Dream put up a hand, "now, now, can't we use our words like gentlemen?" He looked between the three. Grian stepped forward. 

"Who are you?" The red half human asked. Eyes narrow and wary.

_ Holy shit this guy is short. He's a fucking gremlin. _

Dream smiled a bit at the thought, and looked down at him, "My name doesn't matter. I just came to talk." He said calmly. Glancing up slightly at the two that trailed behind the gremlin.

"I don't think you're in a negotiable position bud." The gremlin said snidely. 

He snorted, a laugh escaping him despite his efforts not to, "Wow you really think you're something." He shook his head.

This… made the NPC Grian angry. He raised a hand and gestured for the two goons behind him to attack. Dream sighed beneath the mask, adjusting it slightly, "Seems words aren't your personal strong suit. But…" He unsheathed his sword, the dark stone like blade glinting in the sunlight, "I'm fluent in kicking your ass."

He summoned a shield in his off hand as the pair rushed him. He blocked a blunt punch from the girl, who seemed more zombie mob than human. Her grin rivaled Dreams mask, to his left he swiped at Mumbo, ducking beneath a bolt of lightning. He could feel, and hear the air crackle with the burst of energy. He spread his wings, giving him balance as he fought off the two attackers. The one named Mumbo summoned a sword, the diamond shiny and bright. He jabbed at Dream, and it was clear, the man human or not wasn't a fighter. But the girl, she was still on him. He raised his shield blocking Mumbo only to be struck with a blow to the side. He clutched his sword firmly.

He counted their steps.

One heartbeat.

Two.

_ Three. _ He used his opening to stab his sword into the side of the zombie. Her face was at first confusion, then shock. And then terror. He yanked the sword back, crimson coating the weapon, and she stumbled backwards.

"Cleo!" Grian shouted, sounding shocked.

He had his back turned to Mumbo and felt a heavy weight pin him. He used his shield to try and block the blow, but was still forced back. His arms buzzing with pain from the electrical shock. His amusement turned to anger.

"As fun as this has been," he huffed, hitting Mumbo with the hilt of his sword in the chest, "I think it's high time we finish this. Don't you think?"

Mumbo hesitated, and instead of attacking he backed off. Something in his eyes time Dream this was his chance. He was being let go, and he took it. His wings thumping hard as he shot into the air, putting his shield away for the time. He looked down, and Grian was angrily yelling at the other it seemed. But the girl, Cleo. She remained still and lifeless. 

He looked away from the scene focusing on where he was flying, and his next move. A small twinge of guilt rose in him.

The players, all of their coding that kept this world stable was scrambled. It was risky dying, but he had sealed her fate. When a Watcher wanted you dead, with busted code? 

Then that was that. End of the road, no respawning this time.

One down. Plenty more to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't as long heh. Finally got myself a beta reader though! My awesome friend Endyman. Huge thank you to them for helping brainstorm! <3


	6. An Authors Note

Hey everyone!

This Dream/Hermitcraft AU is turning out a lot longer than I originally planned. And this is only like the start of it. These chapters will stay here, but from now on it's going to be a separate work. 

On my profile "The Right Side Of History" is the new book where this au will continue. The first three chapters are over there already, and I'll continue to update it there. This book was supposed to be for shorts, and this is turning into a longs haha.

Anyways if you're here for that, sorry go check out the other book. If you're here for one shots continue on without a care!

Thank you 

-Nines


End file.
